


Reassurance

by LuckythePizzaDog



Series: Trans!Peter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Mega Supportive and Amazing Boyfriend!Wade, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Self-Hatred, Slight Self-Harm, Slurs, Spideypool - Freeform, Transphobia, Wade Wilson is a Really Good Guy, also a little, at the end!!, autistic!peter, do i write too many tags? yes., if you read the bullying part that way too, more bc i love him!, pt.2, reassurance, thennnn, trans!peter, will i ever stop? no.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and a panic attack, and Wade is once again there to help.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> man do i love trans!peter??? im just gonna make a trans!peter fic series tbh. also, autistic!peter has been my mega headcanon since i first read about it and i love it, because im also autistic and i love me some rep in the superhero community. and i imagine peter having sensory issues bc of his advanced spidey sensed
> 
> anyway, there are no actual slurs in this fic but its just a warning since they are mentioned being said but not typed out! and the self harm is very minor. please enjoy this fic!
> 
> ~leo

Peter whipped his head around as a rude-natured slur was yelled at him in the school hallway, which were joined with even more slurs. He was eventually backed against a row of lockers with a loud clang, now having physical things thrown at him. Peter struggled to breath as anxiety overwhelmed him, and he shrunk to the ground with his hands over his head. Insults and objects continued to bombard him, and he felt like he was suffocating. He instantly shot up from the ground and pushed through the small crowd of people around him to run to the bathroom.

As Peter came across the doors to the bathroom, his eyes darted between the 'Women's' and 'Men's' bathroom signs. He grabbed a fistful of his hoodie that was over his chest, pulling at it like it would help him breathe. Tears welled up in his eyes and soon poured down his cheeks as he looked between the bathrooms. Everyone had convinced him he didn't belong in either, no one wanted him in either, but he had to go somewhere. And quick, the group had followed him and he didnt want them to know where he went. With blurry vision, Peter ran into the Men's bathroom, shutting the large door behind him. He knew he would get in trouble for closing the door to a community bathroom, but he didn't care. He turned around and locked the door, then immediatly walked to one of the sinks and staring into the mirror. He heaved in a shaky breath as he saw his reflection, more tears dripping down his face as dysphoria over came him entirely. He continued to look into the mirror, growing disgusted with the how long his hair looked and the way his hoodie hung off of his chest and his small shoulders. God, what did he do to get such as ugly body? On a moment of an angry impulse, Peter balled his hand into a fist and smashed it in the mirror. Glass shards flew everywhere, and Peter collapsed to the ground, glass digging into his legs as he held his now bleeding fist to his chest and sobbed. He was terrible. Gross. Useless. A waste of space. A disgusting, worthless t-

Peter jerked up with a loud sob and covered in sweat, his shoulders shaking harshly and chest aching. He looked around quickly with wide and teary eyes, only to meet the gaze of Wade. Oh no. He must think Peter is so disgusting. How did Peter even let this happen? He went to grab at his hoodie, just to pull it away from his chest, but only grabbed air and was met with the spandex material of his binder. Peter gasped loudly and his breath hitched as he scrambled to cover himself up and hide his insecurity from his boyfriend.

"Peter? Pete, baby boy, its okay. Look at me, you fell asleep with your binder on while I was out, you need to take it off or you could get really hurt," Wade tried, only for Peter to jerk away violently when Wade tried to touch his shoulder.

"NO! D-don't look at me! Don't touch me!" Peter shrieked, hiding his face in his hands and taking in shuddering gasps of breath. Wade couldn't see him like this, oh no he was going to hate him forever-

"Petey. I'm gonna turn off the lights and go grab a hoodie from our room, stay here on the couch. I'll be right back," Wade whispered quickly, standing up from crouching and turning off all the lights in the apartment on his way to their shared room. Peter didn't have time to respond, and started to drag his nails down his arms roughly as his anxiety grew. By the time Wade came back to the living room with Peter's hoodie, Peter had already scratched bright red marks up and down his arms that were only visible because of the moonlight pouring in through the window. 

"Peter baby, please stop that. Take off your binder and put on this hoodie, alright?" Peter shook his head slightly, but didn't make any move to do what Wade had asked him to. Wade handed Peter the hoodie with a scarred hand and turned around as soon as it was grabbed.

"Here. I'll stay turned around until you tell me to turn back around," Peter responded with the most quiet and shaky 'okay', making Wade sigh with relief that Peter had spoken back to him. Wade knew Peter was prone to non-verbal episodes after meltdowns and he was fine with that, but he couldn't help but feel glad that Peter was making an attempt to speak back.  
After about twenty minutes, Peter sniffed loudly and cleared his throat.

"W-wade," Peter spoke quietly, like his own voice hurt his ears. Wade turned around slowly and sat down on the couch with Peter.

"Can I touch you?" Wade asked gently, careful to not raise his voice anymore than the volume Peter's own voice had been at. Peter nodded and Wade pulled him into a soft hug.

"Are you going non-verbal?" Wade asked a few minutes later, and felt Peter nod against his chest. Wade hummed lightly and started to run his fingers through Peter's hair calmly. Peter sighed and drew himself closer to Wade, his breath still shuddering and tears still dripping out of his eyes. 

"It was just a dream, that happened a long time ago and those people can never, ever hurt you again. You're okay. I promise," Wade reassured Peter, now tracing random patterns on Peter's back as he started to calm down more.

"I love you so much, Peter. You have no idea. You're my boyfriend, emphasis on the boy part, and you are so so amazing and so so brave for just being here right now. You've gone through so much and I'm so proud of you," Wade continued, feeling Peter smile against his chest as he fell asleep once more. Wade grinned and pressed a gentle kiss against Peter's head.

"'Night, Peter," Wade whispered, dragging a blanket from the back of the couch over the two of them and closing his eyes to join Peter in some well-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment on what trans topic i should cover for my next trans!peter fic! im hoping to do some more positive peter fics but i am welcoming all ideas relating to what i should write about! thank you for reading!!
> 
> ~leo


End file.
